TDI GrownUp
by Kunnaki
Summary: What happens to the TDI couples as they all become adults and get married? What happens to them as they leave their old lives behind?
1. Geoff & Bridgette

Hi everyone. I'm back, making stories. I had a very long break, but now I'm back doing what I love to do. Hope you can forgive me, for not updating any of my old stories if you've read them. After watching TDI, many times in a row, I decided to start making a story based on it. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY of TDI.**

**The Life of Geoff and Bridgette**

It was 8:00 A.M. on the morning of the Monday in New York City. The sun sat tall in the sky as it hit the windows of the tall steel buildings. One young man who was in his early twenties woke as the sun hit his face. He sat up in his bed, yawning and stretching as if he woke up from a very good rest. He looked to the side of his bed, and noticed his lover wasn't beside him. He soon smelled something good coming from the kitchen and sighed. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He did his early morning routine, which was washing himself and getting dressed as usual.

He walked into the kitchen to see his wife, making breakfast. He smiled and sneaked behind her. She didn't notice him as she was busy washing her hands in the sink. The man smiled as he put his arms around his lover's waist and pulled him toward him. The woman seemed surprised and looked at who grabbed her. Her look of concern turned to a smile as she saw who it was.

"Geoff honey, you and I both know I love your little surprises in the morning," she said, as she put her hands on his. "But still, they are starting to get old." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

Geoff smiled as he leaned down and kissed his lover on the lips. "Oh come on, Bridgette." He said, as he let her go. "You and I both know my surprises can never get old." Bridgette smiled at her husband and returned his kiss. She then turned back to the sink to finish her cooking. Geoff walked over to the table and waited for his wife's delicious cooking. No matter how many times he ate her food, he could never get enough of it; it was _that_ good. Finishing with her cooking, Bridgette brought her completed breakfast to her husband. He smiled and immediately dug in.

"Bridgette, have I ever told you your food is delicious?!" Geoff said, with his face full of food. Bridgette playfully rolled her eyes. "Yes, like all the time, love." She said, as she watched him eat. "Only cause it's the truth!" he said, as he still had food in his mouth. After 10 minutes passed, Geoff's plate was cleared of any food. He sighed as he was full. He soon heard his wife laughing, and looked at her.

"What's funny?" he asked, intrigued. Bridgette looked at him. "You are." Geoff looked at her, confused. "It just makes me happy when you're indulging yourself." She said, as she smiled at him. Geoff smiled and got up from the table. He picked his wife up, bridal style and kissed her. She kissed him back, until the two were engaged in a make out session. They would have stayed that way for longer, but the clock chimed as it read 9:00 A.M.

"Uh oh, I'm going to be late!" Geoff said as he sat his wife back on her feet. Bridgette handed him his lunch for the day. "Thanks, honey." He said as he kissed her goodbye. He waved to her goodbye. Geoff walked to the elevator that took him down to the first floor. He got in his car in the parking lot and started off for work, which wasn't far away, but his supervisors demanded in be there on time.

Yes, Geoff was a young man working now. He still wore his signature cowboy hat, but he now wore a suit instead of a pink shirt. He had a little bit of facial hair on his face, but not much to make him look older than he was. He was married to the only woman he would ever have eyes for. He and Bridgette met when they were just teens in high school, and they became the best of friends. They soon became boyfriend and girlfriend and were nominated as the 'Cutest' couple in high school. After that, they went to college together and soon became married. Geoff started working in a business dealing with catering and he soon became CEO for an entire franchise business. He was proud of his position, but felt sorry for Bridgette. She was training hard to become an international surfer, but couldn't because since Geoff's job required them to move from Los Angeles to New York. Also, she and Geoff became intimate and she soon became pregnant. They were both happy, but Geoff knew she was a bit disappointed. He promised he was going to make it up to her, somehow.

Brushing these thoughts aside, he noticed he was coming up to his place of work, Geoff's Party Line of Catering. Parking his car, in his own reserved spot, he walked inside, and looked as everyone welcomed him. He loved his job, no matter how stressful it was. He walked to the elevator which took him to the top floor. It was his only little office. It had a desk that had papers for him to sign for approval, a fish tank, which he bought for Bridgette since he knew she would like it, a couple of plants in each corner of the room, and a computer for business reasons. He walked to his desk, and looked at the pictures on it. One was a picture of him and Bridgette, getting married. Another was a picture of him and her on their honeymoon together.

The third picture made Geoff smile. It was a picture of him, and his high school buddies: Owen, Trent, Duncan, DJ, Tyler, & Harold. He sat in his spinning chair and looked at the sky, outside of his big glass window. He wondered how all of them were doing. He hadn't heard from any of them in awhile. He decided whenever he had the chance to, he would contact and see how they were doing.

Geoff listened as the door to his office opened. He turned around and looked at it was one of his secretaries. "Mr. Geoff." she said. "The Board of Directors is waiting for you on sixth floor, sir." Geoff said. "Alright. Tell them I'll be there shortly." He said. "Yes sir." The secretary bowed and began walking out. "Hold on." Geoff called out, stopping her. The secretary turned around and looked at Geoff. "Yes sir?" she asked. Geoff got up from his seat and took the picture of him and his friends off his desk. He then handed it to his secretary. "Can you please look these guys up for me?" he asked, kindly. The secretary nodded and smiled. "Of course, sir." She said, as she exited the room. Geoff smiled and walked to the elevator to the sixth floor. "Guys, I hope we see each other again." He thought as the elevator door closed.

* * *

Well, there's chapter one for you. Next chapter will probably be about Gwen and Trent, probably. Hope you enjoyed Chapter one. Until next time.


	2. Trent & Gwen

Well here's Chapter Two of my story. As I said in Chapter One, this one is about both Gwen & Trent. I like all of the couples on TDI, mainly cause they really do make good husbands and wives. Geoff and Bridgette are undoubtly the cutest couple on TDI, while I believe Gwen & Trent are the ones Most Likely to Succeed. But that's just my opinion. Feel free to disagree. Okay, enough talk. Onto the story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: **I do not own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**

**The Life of Trent & Gwen**

The sun was setting peacefully in the busy neighborhood of Los Angeles, California. The streets were crowded during the day, and even more so at night. In one of the mansions on the suburban part of town, a young woman in her early twenties stood in here art studio, painting a picture of an image she had saw one day in her mind. Around the room were pictures of portraits drawn by her as she struggled to create the image vividly. She added a bit of red to her painting and then her face flashed with a smile, as her painting was nearing completion.

She began adding more shades of coloring, until she heard the doorbell ring. She ignored it as she knew the housekeeper would answer it for her. The woman continued looking at her painting, seeing it in her mind, and trying to put it on paper. She added shades of blue, green, and every color in-between to try to get it right. Finally, she finished. "Done!" she said. She smiled and looked at her piece of work in admiration. "Sometimes, I amaze myself." She said, talking to herself.

"Yeah, I can agree with you there." A voice said. The woman gasped as she recognized the voice. She turned around and saw a young man, also in his early twenties, with jet black hair that went down to his upper back. He wore a silver and green jacket that most rock stars wore, and his pants were the same color. Behind him was guitar, which was light purple with red highlights. The woman ran up to the man and hugged him. The man smiled as he swung her around, laughing.

The man stopped swinging her and put the woman in front of him and they shared a passionate kiss with each other. They broke away after a minute and stood smiling at each other. "You should have told me you were coming home today, Trent." The woman said. "I would have prepared all your favorite meals for you." Trent smiled and looked at the woman before. "Sorry Gwen." He said, kissing her on the cheek. "I just wanted to surprise you." Trent looked at the room, amazed at the number of paintings in the room.

"You've painted a lot since I've last been here." He said as he walked around, looking at the paintings his wife made. Gwen blushed a bit. "You like them?" she asked. Trent looked at her with a smile. "Of course," he said. "You always put a bit of yourself in these paintings. Their like you: both mysterious and beautiful at the same time." Gwen blushed and scratched her head, embarrassed. Trent continued to look at the paintings and then looked at the one Gwen just finished.

Trent stared at it, intrigued. "What's this one called?" he asked. Gwen looked at her image and put her finger to her chin, trying to think. "Not sure. Their just images that popped into my head one day." She said. Trent looked at it, closely and then at Gwen. "How about calling it Images of the Mind? Gwen thought about the name and smiled. "Sounds a bit corny, but I like it." She said. Trent laughed. They soon noticed that it was dark outside. Gwen looked at Trent. "You hungry?" she asked. Trent nodded. "Yup." He said as they left the room and walked to the kitchen.

Within an hour, two of them sat down eating a nice home-cooked meal. "How is it?" Gwen asked. Trent smiled. "Delicious!" he said, still eating. Gwen laughed and soon the two had finished dinner. After Gwen had finished washing the dishes, the two of them sat down, drinking wine together. Gwen looked at him. "How come you're back so early?" she asked. "I thought you were on tour with your band." Trent looked up from his wine. "We finished a month early." He said, drinking some of his wine. "The fans may be mad at me, but I didn't feel like being on the road, traveling all over the U.S." he said as he finished his glass. "Do you have any idea what that's like? Its like you're traveling on a fucking Highway to Hell." Gwen laughed. "Well, that's the price of stardom, love." She poured herself and Trent some more wine in their glasses. Trent shrugged as he drunk his wine.

"Well, I wished I had known that earlier. If I known, I would have been away from home for so long, I wouldn't have gotten in the music business." Gwen frowned. "Don't say that, love." She drunk her wine and then held onto it as she spoke. "I mean, your voice is so beautiful. You shouldn't keep it hidden from the world. And what about your band, To…To…" Trent laughed. "To Much Drama, love." He said. "Yeah, if it weren't for you, none of them would have made it to the top." Trent sighs. "Yeah, I know." He drinks some more of his wine. "But the truth is, I really just wanted to sing for you." he says. Gwen looks at him, smiling. She walks up and hugs. "Love, as you're happy doing what you're doing, I'm happy. You don't have to sing for me." She then lays a kiss on his cheek.

Trent smiles and kisses her back. "So, how long are you on break?" Gwen asked. "Oh, I and my band mates are tired from traveling, so we decided to take a hiatus." Gwen looked at him, surprised. "Really? For how long?" Trent smiled. "For about 2-3 years." Gwen looked at him, shocked. "But are you sure about that?" she asked. Trent nodded. "Definitely, I want to make for lost time, spending with my beautiful wife." He said. Gwen smiled and then kissed each other, passionately.

They break up after needing air, and Trent realizes something. "Oh yeah. I made a song about you on tour, but I haven't sung it yet." He said. Gwen sat down on the chair as he took his guitar off his back. "It's called 'Crazy Angel'." He started playing some notes on his guitar they went into full song. After singing, Gwen had tears in her eyes. Trent seemed shocked. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Was the song bad?" he asked. Gwen answered him with a passionate kiss to the lips. Trent, surprised, soon returned it. Gwen broke it off, looking at him. "I loved it." She said, kissing him again. She soon led him upstairs to their bedroom, where they both showed how crazy they were.

Trent awoke as the sun rose and yawned. He looked at Gwen was asleep by his side. He smiled, leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. He got up out and bed and looked out at the sky through his window. He smiled as it was a beautiful morning. But he wondered how his friends from high school were doing. Thanks to his tours on the road, and the music business, he never got a chance to talk to them. He sighed and decided he would give them a shout whenever he could. "Besides…" Trent thought. ". . . friends like them are hard to come by." He looked as his love was awakening and smiled as he got ready for a day of relaxation with his love.

* * *

So, there's Chapter Two for you. I hope you liked it. Next chapter is on my 3rd favorite TDI couple: Duncan & Courtney. Until next time.


	3. Duncan & Courtney

Welcome to Chapter 3 of TDI Grown-Up. This one is about the most unique couple there is: Courtney and Duncan. Whenever I think of them, I instantly think of the Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. Don't ask me why. Just one of those weird moments I have. For this couple, I think their probably the Smartest couple on TDI. Again, feel free to disagree with me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**

**The Life of Duncan & Courtney**

The sun was setting in the peaceful town of Cambridge, Massachusetts. The trees in the meadow where the large two-story houses were, seemed to wave goodbye for now as the sun started to set. In one of the houses, a young professor sat at her desk, writing and grading essays her students wrote about what life meant to them. She stamped the papers with an A, a B, a C, a D, or F, depending on how well the students actually did. Of course, she wasn't just grading for performance; she was also grading on what their actual meanings were. She sighed as most of the papers had F's on them. In fact, out of all the papers she graded, there were more bad grades than there were good. She wished her students would understand. College wasn't just all fun and games. It was hard work and seriousness. The sooner her students learned that the better off they would be. She sighed as she pushed his glasses back on her faces as they were slightly falling off. She really needed to reconsider switching to contacts. She finished grading the last paper and sighed as she stretched in her chair. She then heard the door open and looked at the clock as it said 7:00 P.M. She smiled.

"Not a moment too soon." She thought as she exited her bedroom and walked downstairs to the front door. She looked as her lover walked in and put her arms around his neck, kissing him. He instinctly kissed her back and then broke up after a min. passed. "Nice to see you to, Courtney." He said as he walked from the doorway. He then heard rapid footsteps and smiled. "Daddy, daddy!" a child's voice said. The man picked his four-year-old son up and smiled as he swung him around a bit and hugged him. "Hey champ. How was your day?" he asked as he put his son on top of his shoulders. "Good! Today in class we learned how to count by two's." The boy then recited what he learned from memory, making his father laugh and smile. "That's very good, son." He said as he picked his son up and put him on the ground for him to go back to what he was doing. The woman walked into the kitchen as the man sat down on the couch in the living room, exhausted. She looked at him as she prepared their plates for dinner.

"So, how was your day, Duncan?" Courtney asked. Duncan looked at her as he was lying on the couch. "Exhausting, Princess." He said as he stretched. The woman smiled. They were married and had a child, and he still called her that dumb nickname from high school. "Those new recruits the boss hired are really starting to get annoying." He said. "They complain while on the job, they don't follow orders." He said as he sighed. "It's just a pain." "I think its ironic." Courtney said. Duncan looked at her. "What is?" Courtney smiled. "That a former juvenile delinquent is now in charge of training new recruits for the police." Duncan laughed and stood up as he walked to the dinner table.

Yup, it was true. Duncan had somehow reformed his criminal ways and now was on his way to becoming a true police official. "To be honest, it was all my father's idea." Duncan said. "He blackmailed me into going. He forced me to join, or he'd ship me off to military school." Both he and Courtney laughed as she set the food down. "Besides, all of my family has been in some sort of police work. My father was head of the police department, my grandfather was put in the police Hall of Fame for outstanding work, and even my brothers have awards for shutting down numerous crack houses, and reforming gangs."

Duncan soon began eating as he and Courtney began talking with each other's. Many thought the two of them would not end up together, due to them being opposite of each other. One was a prep who was known for her brains and beauty, while another was a former punk who did nothing but search for loopholes in rules and then break them. They used to avoid each other in high school, due to them disliking each other. But after a couple of talks with each other and going on dates, the two found out they had more in common then they thought. Duncan agreed to follow the rules a bit, while Courtney promised not to be so strict about them. Now, the two of them are husband and wife, and have one child.

"So, how's your job at Harvard doing?" Duncan asked. Courtney looked up at him and sighed. "I thought it would be good, but instead its becoming troublesome." She said. "How so?" Duncan asked. Courtney sighed as she put one leg on top of the other, while thinking. "Well, for starters, the students there don't seem to take their work seriously." She said. "I graded about 100 of their essays today, and over half of them were F's!" Duncan looked, mildly surprised. "Well, that's a shock. Isn't Harvard supposed to be one of the best universities around?" he asked. Courtney nodded. "_Supposed_ to be. Those students there have their minds wrapped around other things, and its like their not even trying." She said. "And what's worse, I think some of the boys there have been trying to flirt with me." She said, disgustingly. Duncan shrugged. "Let them." He said. Courtney looked at him, surprised. "Let them?!" she said, nearly shouting. Duncan nodded, putting his plate in the sink. "Yeah, they can stare all the want." He then put his hands around her waist, pulling her up close. "But if they touch you, then I'll take action." He said, smirking. Courtney smiled and then kissed him.

After the two had finished, washing the dishes they headed upstairs to bed. They stopped to their son's room, and looked he had fallen asleep, while playing with his toys. Both of them smiling, they tucked him as he continued sleeping. Courtney chuckled. "With any luck, he'll become like me and not some delinquent." Duncan smirked. "Oh, so you would prefer him being a stuck-up prep?" "Who says I'm stuck-up?" Duncan could have answered that, but knew not to. They softly closed the door to their son's room and walked into their bedroom to sleep.

After waking up, eating breakfast, and going through his normal routine, Duncan drove to work in his police cruiser. He sighed as it would be another day of teaching brainless recruits. He arrived at his job and walked in. He saw many of his recruits there talking, but as soon as he walked, all chatter stopped. He spent the next 4 ½ hours, teaching his recruits about law enforcement, gun safety, and other things they still should have already learned.

The clock struck at 12:00 P.M., meaning lunch time. Duncan retired to his own office and collapsed in his chair. "Now, I know how Princess feels at her job." He thought. He began taking out his lunch that Courtney made for, and silently began eating. He finished, and smiled in satisfaction. "That woman never ceases to amaze me." He said. Duncan looked at his desk, and saw it was relatively clean, besides some coffee, an empty donut box, and some papers that needed filing. He moved the papers aside and found what he was looking for: his personal photos. Smiling, he looked at one, which was a picture of him and Courtney as they were getting married. "She looked really hot in that wedding dress." He thought. He looked at another and it showed a picture of him and Courtney on their first date in high school. "Man, talk about awkward!" he thought. Their friends Bridgette and Geoff had set them up for a blind date on a Friday and forced them to stay until it was over. And they knew when it was over, because Bridgette and Geoff decided to stay with them to make it a double date. "Unfournately, they didn't spend too much time worrying about us, because all they did during the entire date was make out with each other." Duncan thought as he remembered. "Even during the movie theater, that was all they did, making me and Courtney move away from them in embarrassment."

Duncan laughed at the thought of it. "Boy, me and Courtney were mad at them then, even though they apologized like, a hundred times." Duncan then realized something. He looked around for his desk, and found what he was looking for. It was an old high school picture of him and his best friends: Trent, Geoff, Tyler, Owen, DJ, & Harold. It was covered dust, making Duncan sneeze slightly. He put it on the front of his desk, and sat there looking at it, remembering his time in high school. Soon, his watch read 12:30, signaling lunch's end. He sighed, getting back up, and ready for more work. He looked back at the picture one last time, and then walked off with a smile on his face.

Well, there's Chapter Three for you. I hope you like it. I do my best to make my chapters more than 1,000 words long. Next chapter will be about the weirdest and probably the most oddest couple on TDI, Owen & Izzy. Until next time.


	4. Owen & Izzy

Well, here's chapter four of my series. This one is about the oddest, but coolest couple on TDI, Owen & Izzy. To be honest, I like both of them, because Owen is kind of like how everyone should be. Happy, and not letting anything negative get them down. Izzy, I like, because she is proof that nobody is 'normal'. She does things that people view as weird or crazy, but to her its natural, and that's why I like her. Plus, she's cute. =] I wanted to hurry up and put this chapter up, since I'm trying to put a chapter up every week, if I can. Also, today's my b-day, so I decided to give everyone a b-day present back. Enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or any of the characters affilated with it.**

The Life of Owen & Izzy

A wolf howl came from the cold winter forests of Alaska as the moon shone above it, giving it kind of an otherworldly glow. It was snowing, but not hard enough that a person couldn't travel through it. In the middle of the forest, was a large house that seemed spooky, dark, and uninhabited, but it was actually inhabited by a totally insane, but happy couple. Inside, a rather large man set by his fireplace, reading a novel on the World's Greatest Cooking Recipes. He smiled as some of these recipes in this book, he eagerly wanted to try himself and cook.

The man heard footsteps coming downstairs, and he smiled as he already knew who it was. The footsteps walked into the living room where he was and he looked as it was his three-year-old son. The man looked at him and smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Amai?" The young child known as Amai, walked to his father and jumped on his lap. "I had a bad dream." The child said. The man smiled and pulled his child up to him. He got up from his seat with the boy in his arms. He walked him to the kitchen, and sat him on the table. "How about your dad's famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" the man asked. The boy nodded and sat on the table, kicking his legs back and forth.

The man made two PB & J sandwiches, for his son and for himself. They sat down on the kitchen table, eating hungrily. "Hey, daddy?" Amai asked. The man looked at his son. "Yes?" "When do you think mommy will be back from her trip? The man looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, then looked back at his son. "Not sure. Hopefully, she'll be back sometime this week." He said. He smiled at Amai. "One thing about your mother: she's unlike anyone else." Amai looked up at, curious. "What do you mean?" he asked. The man put his eyes up to the ceiling as if it was drifting down memory lane.

"Well, when I first met your mother, which was in high school by the way, she was not exactly… normal." He said. "She did things no other person would do. Many people thought she was insane. Many of the students stayed away from her. Even the teachers thought there was something wrong with her." Amai looked at his father. "But not you?" The man smiled at his son. "That's right. Not me." He said. "When I first saw your mother, I thought I was in love. I first met her at lunchtime, one day." The man continued smiling as he reminisced about his high school days." "I was eating lunch by myself, minding own business. Many people didn't want to sit by me, cause I had messy eating habits and terrible flatulence. Suddenly, _she _sat by my table. I've seen her around school, but that was the first I've ever really seen her face to face."

"She asked me for my name, and I told her it was 'Owen'." He smiled, still reminiscing. "She smiled, and said her name was 'Izzy'." Owen laughed at the memory of it. "We started talking soon after that, and eventually we became inseparable. Many people thought I was weird for hanging out with her. Others thought we belonged together, cause we were both weird like that." He said. "Izzy and I didn't really care about what the other kids said, since we knew we couldn't change how we acted." Owen continued talking, until he looked at Amai, who was fast asleep in his chair. Owen smiled and got up from his seat where he was sitting. He picked the still sleeping Amai up, and put him on his shoulder. He carefully walked up the stairs to where Amai's room was. He set the boy on his bed in his room, and closed the door, quietly.

Owen walked downstairs to the living room, where he was before. He looked at the grandfather clock on the wall as it read 12:00 A.M. He stretched his arms, yawning. He decided now would be a good time to get some sleep. He got a big water pot and threw it into the fireplace, dousing the fire. He then walked into his bedroom and looked at it. He walked to his side of a large king-sized mattress, and crawled into his bed. He looked at the other side of his bed, where his wife, Izzy would lie. He smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep.

Owen soon awoke to the smell of food coming from the kitchen. He looked at the clock in his room as it read 7:05 A.M. His nose perked up as he smelled eggs, sausage, & pancakes. He knew Amai wouldn't be up this early, since he usually wakes up around 9. And even so, he wouldn't know the first thing about cooking breakfast. He got up and walked to the kitchen and looked as the person cooking, was the one woman in the world who knew how to make him happy.

The woman turned around and looked at Owen as he stepped in the kitchen. She looked surprised, but then smiled as she walked up to him and kissed him passionately. Owen wrapped his large arms around his wife's waist and kissed her back. The two broke up after a minute and smiled at each other. "What time did you get home?" Owen asked. "I was up till midnight waiting for you." His wife smiled. "I arrived a little after two and I slept on the couch, so I wouldn't wake you." She said.

She kissed him on his cheek once more, before doing a cartwheel to the sink, to wash her hands. Owen laughed. "You're still the same girl I remember, Izzy." Izzy looked at him and smiled. "Well, you know what I say: you can change how a person looks on the outside, but you can't change how they are on the inside." "True enough." Owen said. Izzy walked backwards to the stove and looked at her breakfast, then looked at her husband. "Hungry?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Owen smiled. "Always!" he said, rubbing his stomach.

He sat down at his usual spot at the dinner table and waited for breakfast. Izzy made him a plate and threw it to him. Owen, acting on instinct, caught it and smiled as he immediately dug in. Izzy smiled and sat down with him, digging in as well. They soon finished and concluded breakfast with a loud belch from both of them. They looked at each other and laughed. Soon, they heard footsteps from the stairs and smiled as they knew who it was.

Amai walked into the kitchen, still a bit asleep. However, as he looked at the woman before him, standing there smiling, his eyes grew big and wide. "Mommy!" he yelled as he ran to her, hugging her. Izzy picked him up, smiling. She swung him around, laughing. Owen sat on the chair, smiling. He got up and hugged both his wife and kid. They would have stayed that way, but the grandfather clock began to chime.

"Looks like its time for to leave for work." Owen said. He kissed Izzy and hugged Amai. He then left and got in his car to leave for his own place of work, which was a famed restaurant business. He walked into his restaurant, which was nearly just a big kitchen. He smiled. "My home away from home." He said to himself. He walked towards his office, where his personal stuff was. He soon began changing into his chef outfit. He opened his locker, and looked as there were three pictures inside. One was a picture of him and Izzy when they were together in high school. It showed them at the prom, holding onto each, but facing the camera, lovingly. The second picture made Owen laugh, as it involved his good friends: Duncan, Trent, & Geoff. They had all challenged Owen to a food ending competition. Basically, it was 3 vs. 1, but in the end, Owen managed to beat all three of them. All three of them had stomachaches and had to throw up afterwards. Owen won a trophy and was nicknamed 'Iron Lung'.

Owen laughed at that. Even though they lost, the guys had no hard feelings. And the third picture was a well-known portrait. It featured him and all of his high school buddies: Duncan, Tyler, Geoff, Trent, DJ, & Harold. He smiled as he remembered the good times they all had and all the pranks they used to pull. He soon heard one of his co-workers calling his name and he slammed the locker door shut. He looked back at it for a moment, and smiled, before heading off to work.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter Four for ya. In case you're wondering, Amai is Japanese for the word 'sweet'. I should have included that Izzy named him that due to wanting have a son with a Japanese name. And since Owen tends to like things that are sweet, I figure naming him that. Btw, I apologize if all my stories seem to open and end the same. I have trouble coming up with a good ending. I also would like to thank those that have reviewed and enjoyed reading my story. After I finish with this series, I plan on making another TDI story. On what though, I have no clue. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be on Lindsey & Tyler. Currently I have no comment on this couple. Until next time.


End file.
